A Crazy in the Woods
by BlueIrish
Summary: There are many crazy people in the woods, it just so happens that this one had... a bit more to say. More than Link had expected at least. TP -First Oneshot-


**Its been a while hasn't it? Yea, holidays have been a pain in the keester. So has college for that matter. Oh, and if you think that me going to college means that my writting is good... you are sorely mistaken. I've once spelt 'water' with two 'T's and an 'A' at the end. Anway! Here goes random inspiration! Tell me what you think. :D **

The young goat wrangler snorted in agitation as he watched yet _another_ one of his goat trample off out of the ranch gates kicking up dirt with each clamp of its hooves. The blond haired man simply let his hard attitude soften and forced himself to follow after the stubborn animal with a sigh.

Colin, the young lad helping for the day was frowning at him, but his eyes were laughing. "These goats are pretty skittish lately aren't they, Link? That's the third one this month."

"Yea yea." Waving off the comment and walked after the stupid goat.

Link moved through the town and caught sight of Uli who was heavily pregnant. She pointed to the woods with slight bewilderment.

"This one trudged on like no tomorrow. Didn't scare him to much did you?"

Link smiled at her, he would never intentionally scare one of the farm animals. Unless of course it got them to listen every once and a while. "Not at all, if he's too much trouble to get back into the pin, I'm going to shave the stupid thing bald."

She laughed tossing her hair to the side, "Scary."

"Heh, I think it's pretty lenient if you ask me. Anyway, I have to catch up to it or I'm going to lose him to the local wolves." Link said , scratching his ear in thought.

Uli nodded to him. "Well then, shoo!" And placed an encouraging smile for him.

The young ranch hand ran up the dirt trail and out to the woods.

Link wondered through the woods with a constant eye on the sun, he was cutting it a bit close to sunset. If he didn't find the goat in the next hour, the animal would have to fend for himself in these woods. Not such a great idea with the local wolves wondering around after light. Not to mention he was also a good thirty minutes from the nearest house.

Link came across a stump and sat his tired body down with the grace of a rock. He bent over and unlaced his shoes and tugged them off his smelly feet. They might have smelled, but sure as heck felt great. He leaned back stretched his toes with a 'pop'.

He stared up at the light streaking in between the oak leaves. Enjoying the smell of the air, the sound of the breeze. He took in a deep breath and basked in the moment. _' I wonder if trees feel the wind or are even aware of the world around them?'_ He thought idly.

He paused listening in to the sounds of the leaves. _'If they are, then I'm sure they get bored.'_ He couldn't help but let a smile touch his lips at the silly idea. _'What do trees do if they get bored?'_

"They gossip how long you are going to take to notice me." A man whispered.

"Oh shit!" Link flung himself off that stump and crashed off to the side of it into some ferns. (Ungracefully mind you.) He whipped his head around to the unknown man. What he saw was… certainly not anything he was ever expecting.

There was an _old_ man standing in front him heavy with many tunics and skins strapped about his person, smell of leaves wafting off him. His beard was coving any features on his chin, gritty long hair sticking onto his forehead, a crooked nose gracing his wrinkled head, and his eyes a simple dull blue. His breathing was heavy and haggard. In short, don't date him for his looks.

He didn't even have a weapon on him, only an idiot would come out here this late without a weapon. Link sighed, hoping he did not have to bring this stranger home because of his stupidity.

"uhh.." Link shook his head and pushed himself off the ground with ease. He eyed this stranger with caution, briefly wondering if he was talking to himself earlier. "Um… can I help you?"

The wind pushed some of the forest leaves underfoot between the two men. The old man simply smiled and stared as if he were a child getting a new gift. No malice that Link could tell. He just kept on staring unmoving.

Link tried to call to him again, slowly growing on edge to his silence. "Hello?" Stepping back with his hand on the knife at his side.

The forest man still silent and smiling, waiting more like.

Link frowned not amused, "Look, I don't have any money on me. I'm a little busy right now looking f-"

"-for the goat, I like goats!" He interrupted. His smile with missing teeth, going ear to ear.

This man was clearly crazy, Link decided. He ignored his unease with this man "You've seen the goat?" he asked hesitantly.

The old man nodded with enthusiasm, "Yea mister!" then went back to being all smile-y.

Link waited for the old man to continue, but after a full six seconds of silence and smiling Link gave up. "Where is the goat." He asked simply. Maybe he needed to be more direct for the woods man to understand?

The woods man walked forward and sat on the stump Link sat on earlier. He placed a hand under his chin and observed Link curiously, and seemed to not have heard his question. "You look cool!" He said suddenly then became silent.

Link was officially freaked out now. But decided to ask an easier question. "How old are you?"

The man paused and looked up in thought, then smiled again, "Not really sure! I'll give you a hint though, it's more than one digit." Then nodded clearly proud of himself for his 'clever' response.

"Really." Link said exasperated. Was this guy for real? But he was done hanging around. Link clasped his hands together and stepped back, "Yea, uh thanks. But I really need to get going. Was a pleasure talking to you."

Then turned quickly and walked away with the strut and pace Epona would be proud of. Just when Link thought he was out of the woods, so to speak. The man called out again. "Do you ever get lost?" This time however, his tone was tired, wise, weak, and old like it should have been; it also begged to be listened to.

Link stood ridged and turned back to the man, his eyes were different. They were bluer than normal, tired maybe, but bluer. "What?" Link asked.

The man sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked up with sorrow, "I said…" he paused and coughed into his hand and continued, "I said, do you ever get lost?"

Link blinked, "Not in these woods. I've lived around here all my life. Who are you anyway?" He asked speculatively. Now it seemed like the man was his old self again, whatever that was.

He smiled and shook his head as he stood, "Let me repeat it, do you get lost?" He asked again. And Link tilted his head. He hated being slow. "What do you mean?"

He looked Link straight in the eyes, "I mean do you ever lose yourself within the confines of your mind? It is quiet eye opening. New ideas, different perspectives… even understanding. All with the sacrifice of common sense. Not that great of a trade, but has its benefits. Stupid goddesses." The man pulled out a pipe and lit it then took a whiff.

Link stared, it was someone else entirely. "I've never thought that far into it."

"Of course you haven't, you're just an idiot kid."

"What?" Link glared, "You don't even know me."

The man just glared right back, blue eyes against blue eyes, "You have no idea, kid."

Link huffed, "I'm not a kid! Heck, I'm even decent with a blade!"

The man snorted a laugh, smoke puffing out. "Hope that's not a threat. I'm tired of those. And you ARE a kid, how old are you? Sixteen? "

"Seventeen." Link justified. The farmer had no idea why, but he felt the need to prove himself to this man. No matter how illogical it was.

"Seventeen, eh? That is close to adulthood. Shame." The old pulled the pipe out of his cracked lips and offered it silently to Link. Link shook his head no and continued on with the conversation.

"Shame?" he asked.

"Yea, means you're close to losing your whole life to something you have no choice over."

Link blinked, what? "What do you mean?"

The man growled as he threw his pipe to the ground and stomped on it with a loud 'CRACK'. "I mean destiny is a bitch either you like it or not. Maybe for a bit its fun, but you … you start to lose heart. " the bearded man grit his teeth and squinted his eyes staring at the forest floor, "So much work, so much. A thank you is nice, but doesn't feel enough. Am I to greedy? To selfish? I want out!" He rubbed his eyes. "I want out… I wan.. ahh…."He sniffed, "No no…." croaking out quietly, despair in his voice.

Link could have sworn he heard the man start to cry, clearly he was crazy. But his words felt… ominous. A ring of experience. Pity and guilt welling in his gut.

Before he could comment, the forest man looked up to him and spoke with tears in his eyes , "You might be okay actually. I just fucked up by simply wanting to do something for myself after all I done. A lot like your stupid goat search actually. Oh the irony."

He then look back at Link with a deep intensity. "Think outside the box, Link."

Link stepped back in shock, "How do you know my name?" whispering to himself more than demanding.

The forest man continued, "You simply MUST think outside the box, don't just follow a trail, kill him. Or it will never end and it will all be for nothing!" The man started to shake slightly. His eyes bulged out then he fell off the stump with more convulsions. His eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Link's eyes widened at the sudden shaking. He jumped forward to hold the man, steady him, help him, anything! "Hey! Sir!" His heart pounding grabbing the man and hugging him feeling helpless, not really sure what else to do.

The forest man's shaking started to calm slowly, his breathing relaxing again. Link wondered if this was just another odd trait than anything serious. The man turned his head towards link with a huge child like smile, "Thanks for catching me mister!"

Link looked on horrified at the change, "No! What were you saying! What did you do? Who do I have to kill?" His questions coming out a thousand a second.

The man stared at him with curiosity, "What do you mean?"

Link looked on with disbelief , "I… nothing."

The old man smiled again joyfully, "oh, okay! Well, I have to get going now." He brought himself up out of Links arms and started to walk off, but after all that, Link was not having it.

The wrangler rushed in front of the old man and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I won't let you do that. I need to hear more!" he demanded.

The old man tilted and scratched his head in question. Then suddenly looked joyous again as if he figured something important out. "OH! I know what you want! "

Link had a hunch he didn't, but waited patiently anyway.

The old forest man searched in his pack at his side and pulled out a fragile crinkled paper. Its edges were ripped, and the paper itself was yellowed. But the childish man handed it to Link happily, "I knew this would be useful again!"

Link glanced down at the paper, despite its age it was easy to read, and it also made no sense at all to him.

_**This is Link, I have sent him on a mission to save Hyrule. Let him through**_

_**~Signed Princess Zelda**_

Link looked up with more questions, but the man was gone.


End file.
